


the worst

by parttimehuman



Series: Mated and Merciless [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, just boyfriends having fun, not a lot of plot really, sheets are getting dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Brett comes home from work only to place his godlike, sweaty, naked body directly on the fresh sheets Nolan put on their bed. More things than just the sheets get a little dirty.
Relationships: Nolan/Brett Talbot
Series: Mated and Merciless [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/993381
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	the worst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExtraSteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/gifts).



"Brett!" Nolan shrieks as he finds him in the bedroom, "are you serious right now?"

"Sweetheart!" Brett greets him happily. "I was wondering where you were. Coming home isn't the same when you're not there."

"I was downstairs," Nolan says, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he stands and stares at his boyfriend with one eyebrow raised in accusation. "I was putting the bedsheets in the washing machine. You know, after I'd just put on fresh ones."

Brett buries his nose in the pillow his head has been resting on since Nolan entered the room. He takes a deep breath and sighs contently. "I know, I can smell it. Is there anything better than lying in fresh sheets? Why don't you join me?"

"You do realize that they're not fresh anymore, right?" Nolan points out, "Now that you got your sweat all over them."

Brett is lying on his belly in the middle of their bed, arms and legs spread out. Nolan isn't immune to the things Brett's bare, hairy ass does to him, but he would have preferred to admire and worship said ass in the shower before it got into the freshly made bed. After all, Brett just came home from a long day at his job. Nolan appreciates the whole construction worker look - possibly more than anyone else in the world. Little smudges of dirt on Brett's face and sweat making his abs glisten aren't something he would normally complain about. But this? This really isn't necessary.

"I wanted to get my sweat all over you, actually, but you weren't here, so..."

"So you jumped right into bed despite the number of times I've told you not to do that," Nolan finishes the sentence for him.

"Technically, you've only banned my work clothes from the bed. Not my body, as far as I know. Actually, last time I checked you liked to have my body in the bed. Remember last night? Didn't hear you complaining then."

Nolan has to laugh. He kind of hates it how easily Brett gets him to forget what he's supposed to be upset about. "You're the worst," he says, stepping closer.

"And you're the best," Brett answers, "that's why we're such a great couple. Hey. Hey, Noley? If you think I got the sheets dirty, it wouldn't matter if we got them even dirtier, would it?"

"Oh god, you're the  _ worst _ worst," Nolan tells him, but not without a smile spreading on his lips.

He stands at the bed and looks down at the piece of art that is Brett Talbot. Long legs covered in soft, golden hair. Muscled calves that make him reach out and touch. Broad shoulders and strong arms, trained by heavy lifting. Big hands with long fingers, calloused and covered in tiny cuts, skilled and artistic. Made to build and create. A mop of dark blond curls on his head, a lazy grin on his face, a lustful shimmer in the light blue of the one eye Nolan can see. Tanned skin and a back showing muscles Nolan never knew the human body was supposed to have. And of course, a round, jiggly butt that makes Nolan want to bury his teeth in it.

Nolan's hands move from Brett's ankles up his legs until their resting on the backs of his thighs, almost but not quite touching his ass. He watches Brett arching off the bed, trying to push back into Nolan's hands while he rubs his face against the pillow.

"Oh, look at that," Nolan giggles, "someone came home from work horny. Again."

"Not my fault I always miss you so much," Brett mumbles.

"We're both here now. And how about now, for once, you be a good boy, huh? For me? Prove to me how much you missed me?"

Brett doesn't answer with words, but he shudders and starts rubbing against the formerly fresh sheets. After over a year, they're at the stage of their relationship where they both know exactly what makes the other weak. Nolan is getting exactly the reaction he wanted, so he continues.

"Maybe I missed you too," he says as he moves his hands up to grip Brett's buttcheeks firmly. "Maybe I was thinking about you all day. Especially when I was in the shower this morning. I might have used your soap and touched myself." Brett lets out a loud groan at that. "Maybe I've been waiting for this ass to come home to me." Nolan slaps it and Brett moans.

Nolan pauses for a moment and enjoys how clearly impatient Brett is getting.

"Noley, please, tell me more," he begs, wiggling his ass and earning another slap.

"You want to know the details? You want to know exactly what I was thinking about?" Nolan teases, fingers gliding through Brett's crack softly, making him whimper.

"Please."

"Fine," Nolan says. He gets up, retrieves a bottle of lube from the night stand and gets back to kneeling in between Brett's widely spread legs. "I'll talk. You'll listen. And behave. Like a really, really good boy.  _ My _ good boy. Put your hands against the headboard and leave them there."

Brett's knuckles go white as his hands grip the bar of the headboard. Nolan rewards him by dribbling lube between his cheeks and gently massaging it into his skin, covering him generously, brushing his rim again and again without ever really doing anything to it.

While Brett is busy grinding against the sheets and moaning quietly, Nolan pulls his cock out of the grey sweatpants he'd wearing. With lube-coated fingers he strokes himself to full hardness while watching his boyfriend until he's had enough. Both of his hands smack Brett's ass at the same time and make him whimper, leaving behind a faint redness on his skin that Nolan thinks is more than pretty.

"Try to hold still until I'm actually inside you so we can have the fun together."

Brett sighs and relaxes, Nolan leans forward, kisses the middle of his back and then slides a first finger inside him slowly and carefully although he knows from experience than Brett doesn't necessarily need him to be that cautious. He likes the feeling though, of Brett slowly stretching around his fingers. One at first and then a second one. In and out they move, slowly, quickly, making Brett sob when Nolan interrupts the rhythm. He circles his wrist and scissors him open, pushes his fingers deep inside Brett until he's sure he could make him come with just a few more jabs against his prostate, a handful of well-directed thrusts.

"Good?" Nolan asks.

"Very," Brett replies breathlessly, nodding as well as he can.

It's their system.  _ Good? _ means not only good, but is a question for permission to go on.  _ Okay _ means go on, but slowly. _ Good _ means this is exactly how I like it. Anything beyond just  _ good _ means go on, go further, give me more. If none of that is explicitly stated, nothing will happen. _ Very good _ is a plea for more.

It's also exactly what Nolan wanted to hear. In a matter of seconds, he has a condom rolled down over his cock and his tip pressed against Brett's rim, hands pulling his cheeks apart and holding him open, breath stuttering as he slides inside, Brett tight around him. Brett moans and wants to move, but Nolan is the one in control this time, his body weight on top of Brett. He resists the temptation to start fucking into Brett right away and lets his boyfriend adjust for a few moments, pushing in deep and then pulling out again, repeating it three or four times before he quickens the pace.

It's during those moments typically that Nolan loses himself in pleasure. He starts out gently and with the intention to tease and torture Brett a bit, but being inside him feels fucking fantastic. Being on top of him feels fucking fantastic. Brett looks like a wet dream come true and his ass jiggles with every thrust and Nolan wants him so. bad.  _ So. Bad. _

He puts his knees at either side of Brett's body and leans more forward, hands on Brett's back. Like this, he can move his hips more freely, more quickly. He closes his eyes and throws his head back as he allows himself to let go, letting one hard thrust follow the other, every one of them cutting off Brett's deep moan and eliciting another.

Nolan, who has indeed been waiting for too long to get to do this can feel his own orgasm approaching rapidly, but Brett, who already almost came while being fingered is in an even more desperate state. He keeps lifting his hips off the bed and lets Nolan fuck him down into it again. The chase after Brett's pleasure makes Nolan even more wild than that of his own. He reaches out to grab a handful of Brett's hair and pulls a little. "Look at me," he says, forcing Brett to crane his neck so they can lock eyes.

Nolan goes as hard and fast as he can until Brett clenches hard around him, mouth forming a scream that doesn't really come out as anything more than a deep, throaty sound. Nolan stills and waits while Brett shudders and writhes and pumps his load into the sheets beneath him. He gives him a few moments after he's stopped shaking, placing a soft kiss on his shoulder before he continues fucking into him, setting the same relentless pace as before, only that it makes Brett moan less and whimper more after he's come.

It doesn't take long until he comes hard, pressed deeply inside Brett and with a loud moan.

"Don't pull out," Brett whispers after he's done releasing his pleasure. Nolan just lies down on top of him, peeling Brett's fingers off the headboard to intertwine them with his own. Another hoarse whisper from his boyfriend follows. "Kiss me."

Nolan smiles do himself and kisses Brett on his lips softly a few times before he slips his tongue inside his mouth. Possibly the best thing about having sex with Brett is that it's never over after they've both come. He likes to cuddle, likes to kiss and make out and hold hands and count the freckles on Nolan's nose and put Nolan's fingers to his lips and wrap his arms around him and slip under the covers together and be calm and warm and peaceful together.

Nolan smiles against Brett's lips until it makes Brett pull back a little and ask, "What is it?"

"I lied," Nolan says. He kisses Brett's cheek. "You're not the worst. You're the best." Then he kisses his shoulder, and then his lips again. "You're the best and I'm so in love with you. So." Another kiss on Brett's cheek. "Damn." Another kiss. "In love." Another kiss. "With." Another kiss. "You."

Brett eventually starts giggling. "Even when I get your clean sheets dirty?"

"You know what?" Nolan says, "I think you're right. Now we have a good excuse to get them even dirtier before we need to sleep in them again."


End file.
